The present disclosure relates generally to oil field exploration and, more particularly, to a magnetic monopole positioning and ranging system and methodology.
In the traditional induction tools used in oil field exploration, coil type antennas are used to transmit and receive electromagnetic signals. Typically, these coil type antennas have included magnetic dipoles. Each of the antenna types may radiate an electromagnetic field with a different radiation pattern. The radiation patterns may limit the effectiveness of the tools to certain downhole applications in certain formation types.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.